1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a throw away thread rolling die and more particularly pertains to forming parallel or angular shapes in a thread rolling process wherein the die includes a thin cap of a hardened high speed carbon steel positionable over a blank of a softer, less expensive material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices of various designs and constructions for forming threads on parts is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices of various designs and constructions for heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of forming threads on parts employ large expensive rolling dies of various designs and constructions and are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,798 to Johnson discloses a tool for holding round thread die.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,722 to Torralba discloses a roll-type thread cutting die.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,718 to LaCroix discloses thread rolling dies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,086 to Murayama et al discloses a thread rolling apparatus.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,928 to Gress et al discloses a threading machine die head.
In this respect, the throw away thread rolling die according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of forming threads or any other configuration on parts by a thread rolling process wherein the die includes a thin cap of a high speed carbon steel positionable over a blank of a softer, less expensive material.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved throw away thread rolling die which can be used for forming threads or any other configuration on parts by a thread rolling process wherein a high speed carbon steel is positionable over a blank of a softer, less expensive material. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.